Loose Ends Ty Together
by TheBladeDancer1158
Summary: Tigress is going through a lot. When she has to face her darkest past, something is revealed to her that is . . . shocking to say the least. That, mixed with her growing feelings toward the Dragon Warrior, Po. Things don't go well.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't have much to say here, just to let you know that I am in the process of making a chapter 4 for 'A Two-sided Street'. WAIT! I have to warn you. This story is mostly centered around Tigress and her development in her relationship with Po and in her past. There will be sudden jumps between different films in the series and their perspective on it. (KFP 1, 2, 3, and Secrets of the scroll)._

 _Heavy swearing, Blood, Heavy violence, Fluff, Sexual tension, Sexual references, and . . . Sex (forgive me) . . . (I don't own anything)_. _And guys, tell me if this is a crossover._

* * *

We are all sitting at the table together, minus Shifu, enjoying a nice dinner Po has kindly made for us. We don't have a lot to talk about. Well, _I_ don't have a lot to talk about. I just like to sit and eat in peace and calmly watch where the conversation goes. I softly smile to myself as Po tries to do his impression of Master Shifu once again. I lightly chuckle as I remember when he first attempted it by accident. He was drinking from his soup bowl and when he set it down, he left behind a noodle in the form of a mustache.

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

 _"What's that noise you're making? Laughter?! I've never HEARD of it!" Po dramatically said in, somewhat, Master Shifu's grouchy voice. I mean, it could be full of wisdom. That doesn't matter, the point is that I am furious! How dare he disrespect Master Shifu! What a stupid, disgraceful, ignorant panda. If only Mantis hadn't sturred him to go on._

 _"Train well, panda. And maybe someday-" He picked up two empty soup bowls and placed them on his head as . . . EARS?!_

 _"-you will have ears like mine."_

 _The group was getting a kick out of this, It's like they suddenly forgot how to act like adults. That all ended the second they realized Shifu was standing right behind the panda._

 ** _~PRESENT DAY~_**

I deeply frown as I recalled my venomous thoughts towards Po. I didn't even give him a chance to prove himself. I dismissed him from the start, selfishly. I am ashamed to even think that was once me. But . . . he didn't let it phase him. He was so persistent in the face of doubt. He still tried to learn Kung Fu even when we attempted to scare him away.

That's one of the many reasons why I have a strong admiration for him.

"Tigress?"

I snapped my head up and looked at the source of my name: Viper.

"Yes?" I responded. Her face looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "Your soup is getting cold."

I looked down at my soup and then back towards Viper.

"I'm fine, just in thought. And before you ask, Po-" I slide my eyes over to him and, judging by his posture, he was about to speak "the soup is fine."

He blinks once and chuckles softly, "You got me." Then his face turned to a more caring one, "Do you feel alright? Do you feel sick?" He voice sounded a little bit more worried in that last sentence. As if he was afraid of something. Probably if the soup caused me to be ill, which was unlikely. He was always so careful when it came to cooking. Sometimes he never even lets us in the room while he cooks. It's adorable . . . and extremely obnoxious.

I smile softly with a slight nod, "I'm alright, I promise. I just lost my appetite."

Po flashes me a familiar, evil panda smile.

Oh no.

He carefully places a noodle on his face, just above his mouth. He snatches two of the empty bowls from before and places them above his head. He clears his throat, "Those annoying students! always destroying my snack cabinet!" he started, "I'm going to train them so hard, they forget what eating feels like! Well, look who's laughing now! That'll teach them for stealing my crackers."

The dining room uproars in laughter. Even I chuckle a little bit . . . just a little. But history likes to repeat itself.

"Hello, Dragon Warrior," a familiar voice mused.

Po squeals in panic and practically throws the bowls across the table and slurps up his noodle. "Hello, Master Shifu," the black and white kung fu master replied, "Would you like a bowl of soup?"

This time it was Master Shifu's turn to laugh. "No, thank you. I would just like to say I know what happened to your almond cookies, Monkey."

Monkey shot up, "You do?" he exclaimed; however, Po looked like a terrified cub.

Shifu nodded, "Po ate them," and with that, he walked away. But then he peeked back in again, "And please, don't hurt him too badly. I still need him to train tomorrow."

I facepalm while I hear the others (except Monkey and Po) laugh at Shifu's choice of revenge. It seems like no one can act like an adult anymore.

"I'm going to bed," I announce as I clean my spot at the table and walk away. I just really wanted to get away from Monkey, who was silently fuming with anger, before he exploded. I guess Po had the same idea, judging by how he _ran_ past me. I groan in annoyance as Monkey chased after him, yelling threats he would never do and pranks he would most likely do.

After chasing him for what seemed like forever, they finally came to an agreement that Po would buy him two jars full of almond cookies by weeks end. And with that, we turn out our lights and go to bed. Once in a while, Po will snore, probably something to do with his anxiety or whatever. Tonight wasn't one of those nights, thankfully. But something else was stirring.

I am still asleep, but my bed felt hot and sticky. Like my room just filled with tar, where I could barely breathe. I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable; my body was not responding to my demands to get up, however. My throat was layered with a dry coating, like sand. When I tried to swallow, it made me more thirsty. I was then thrown into a dream, no, a nightmare. No, worse.

A memory.

I wasn't watching from my point of view. Well, not my younger self. I was, instead, standing off to the side, where I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. Only allowed to watch in terror. I stood in front of my old orphanage home. The tall doors with the signature lonely child symbol at the top were unmistakable. Rain pelted down with no mercy with thunder clapping above. With a bright flash of lighting and another clash of thunder, I was standing further back. Not only did I get a bigger view of my old home, but I saw something that I didn't recall happening before. I was running to the orphanage, I was so tiny maybe only two or three years old. But that wasn't it.

I was being pulled by the paw of an older tiger cub.

He must have been four or five. He ran up to the door and banged on it three times.

 ** _BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

He panted harder, trying to catch his breath and looked back at me. I looked . . . horrified? Younger me began to cry. The broader looking tiger looked at me (younger me) sympathetically and bent down a little to wipe my tears.

"It's gonna be okay," he said. His voice wasn't so high pitched that it wasn't annoying but he was still a child. But it was soothing and calm in a time that, from what I gathered, was scary. It was almost like he was-

"Big brother's gonna make it all better."

I clutch my chest as I felt something break inside. He's my brother. My _older_ brother. How come I didn't remember this? He was never in the orphanage. Whenever I asked the older adults if I had any family they just looked at each other and said, "They are in a better place now."

Younger me bawled louder, "NO, YOU CAN'T! MOMMY IS HURT AND DADDY WILL BE TOO!" She screamed. What did she mean by that?

He frowned sadly but then he smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, I will always be here for you."

Tigress looked up at him, "Y-y-you p-promise?" she said through sniffles. She held out her pinky claw.

He looked back to the door and this time he punched it, "FOR FUCK'S SAKE! OPEN UP!"

"TY!" yelled mini Tigress.

That name. Ty. I've heard it before. But I've never met him in my life. Almost like deja vu.

He looked back at her, the door now dented, and smiled, "I promise," connecting a claw with Tigress's.

And with that the door opened, revealing a sheep. She gasped at the two cubs, then at the door . . . then at something behind them. I (both of us) followed her gaze back to a white tiger with disfigured arms resembling tentacles with tiny hooks on the undersides. He towered over the three in a menacing fashion, blood trickling down his body and from his mouth. I didn't know if that blood was from him or something else. He roared so loud that it covered the sound of thunder. Something flashed from his neck, a cross looking thing hanged from a necklace.

Ty, I guess, growled and looked back at Tigress, "Once you get in there, you are safe. It can't hurt you in here. Do you understand?" I stared at the monster, trembling in fear. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

I snapped back at him and nodded. He looked back at the sheep and she instantly let Tigress inside and was about to let in Ty. But the monster had other plans, He reached over with his large arms and grabbed Ty by the shoulder. He screeched in pain and began to claw at the tentacles. Tigress looked outside and yelled for Ty. The next few moments happened very quickly. The monster dragged Ty and ran away so fast, with Ty screaming rapid-fire insults, disappearing into the darkness and rain. With his final words being, "Bring it on you ugly sonuva bitch!"

I lurched up in bed, the screams still echoing in my head; although they were more feminine then I remember. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Po with the rest (and even Shifu) behind him. "What's wrong!?" Po asked panicking.

"I'm fine," I replied calmly, trying to regain my stoic nature.

Shifu marched right past Po, "You most certainly are not! Why else would you scream?" he scolded with worried eyes.

Oh, that's what the feminine screams were, "I screamed?" I questioned more to myself.

They all nodded with murmurs of agreement.

I shook my head, "Well, I'm fine now," I reassured.

"Tigress," said Viper, "It's okay to tell us. Even just one of us. We aren't going to judge you."

I thought about it. I always knew they were to be trusted, well, the jury's still out for Monkey. But it still doesn't sound comfortable talking about it in my room. Especially when it just happened.

"I'll talk about it," I decided. Everyone looked excited. "Tomorrow, at breakfast," I finished. Everyone lost their excitement but they nodded, understanding. Everyone went back to their rooms, but Po stood in my doorway, concerned.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, but can you tell me if you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" I growl in frustration. He flinched and started to head back. Shit, now I'll have to apologize for that later. I go back to sleep, a bit more peacefully. Suddenly a flash of Ty's face appears right before I black out.

Breakfast was, awkward, to say the least. Especially since Shifu decided to join us. We all sat silently eating our food. I could sense the tension in the air like Po's need for a bathroom break. They were all expecting me to make the first move and open up. Well, it's going to take a lot more then that to crack me. Po took a deep breath and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'screw it'. Which is the closest thing he's ever said to a swear word.

"I think I am about to say what we're all thinking," he said, looking back at the rest of us. We all nod, "We should have lunch at my dad's restaurant."

"Wait, what?" said Crane.

I slap my paw over my eyes and rest my elbow on the table in an exasperated sigh. I show a look of disappointment but secretly, that was exactly what I needed. A lighthearted joke to ease the atmosphere. "No Po, that is not what we were thinking," Shifu replied.

"But we'll think about it," said Viper, giggling.

I sigh, " _I_ know what your all thinking." They all turned their heads to me, Po looks disappointed but gives me his full attention. I take another breath, "Last night was different for me. I had a . . . a dream I guess is the right word."

"A dream!? That's why you freaked out!?" exclaimed Shifu.

I look down in shame, I knew this was stupid.

"CAN IT, SHIFU!" yelled Po. Shifu looked back at Po in surprise. We all were surprised. But Po wasn't phased, he turned back to me and nodded. Allowing me to continue.

"Um, okay. With all due respect, you didn't let me finish," I began again, "I won't go into too much detail. I was back at my old orphanage when I saw me running to the door. I was kinda watching from the sidelines. But . . ." I pause to look for the right words. "I wasn't alone."

I heard very quiet munching as Po was, absentmindedly, eating some tofu. I find it amusing that he's taking such interest in my . . . story. I also notice how Shifu looked very worried or is that . . . resentment?

Anyways, "Guiding me by the paw was another tiger cub named Ty. He's my brother." I heard quiet gasp and Po sushing harshly. "He banged on the door and a sheep answered, but before she could get us both inside . . . nevermind, the next part is stupid," I say, standing up.

"He was dragged away by a tentacle from a monster." Shifu finished.

Everyone looked back at him in confusion, except me. I gaze back at him in awe, "How did you know?"

He became quiet. Very quiet.

Too quiet.

Then finally . . . the alarm gong rang.

Perfect timing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Bursting down the door, we took off down the steps to the village below. The sun was just peaking over the mountains, barely tiptoeing the ground in a light orange mixed with a bright scarlet. I only admire the beauty for a glimpse before I refocus on the situation at hand. On all fours, I speed past the group and take the lead. If this is a big threat, I want to take the first hit. We land on the bottom of the stairs and we find . . . nothing? The village wasn't in one piece, but I couldn't make out where the threat was. No screaming citizens, no villain proclaiming they can kick our asses, just some debris that could have, honestly, fallen off on its own. It looks like whomever was here didn't want to leave a trace. I glance at Po and the rest of the team, plus Master Shifu.

"Shall we?" Po shrugged. I feel the edges of my mouth curve up into a small smile. I blink, regain my composure, and stride forward. Glancing around, I feel a soft ringing in my head. I feel no pain but it's annoying. I massage my head a small bit to calm it down, but to no avail. Crane must have notice. Because not too long after I hear the _click-clack_ of his talons, I hear my name.

"Master Tigress? Are you alright?" he asked.

I look back at him, "Yeah, why?" I glared a tiny bit to get my point across. I didn't want him asking too many questions. I already feel violated by the amount of information I ignorantly handed to them this morning. After that embarrassment, I don't feel like talking.

It must've worked because he slowed his pace, so he was near the back of the group. "N-no reason," he stuttered.

I glanced around the village some more. There MUST be something here that can give us a clue. Some claw marks? A witness? I'm even looking for blood at this point.

My thoughts cleared as soon as I heard a timid voice, "Mastoh Tigwess?"

I glance around and found a small village panda, sitting in a small alleyway between two houses. After what happened with Kai and the pandas, we let them into the village. Mostly because their homes were destroyed, but also because Po didn't want to be torn between two homes. He was typical panda, a casual shirt draped over his shoulders so only his belly and arms were showing. The shirt (well more like a vest) was a boring grey and he had green shorts that had holes. He had a small puff of fur that was sticking out on top of his head and ears. He ran over, and I could see the tear stains on his furry cheeks. I kneeled to the small child and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Calm down and tell me what happened?" I asked, wiping away his tears.

He gasped for air. It seems he's been crying for a while. I take a few deep breaths and he copies me. Finally, calm, he starts to speak, "A big meanie walked in and asked foh somebody. When no one said anything he scweamed weally loud and said he would do something…vewy bad."

I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"Mama said I'm not allowed to say the 'k' wohd."

I looked back towards the team. Mainly so the kid couldn't see my pissed off face. Po, Viper, and Crane showed similar faces of concern and worry. Mantis looked just as pissed as I was. Monkey looked sad. Shifu…was a gamble. I turn back to the panda.

At this point, he was starting to get emotional, "We did not know what he meant. So, when we asked him what he meant, h-he took my fwiend away-ay-ay!" He was full on bawling now.

I scooped him up and held him tight, "Shh, it'll be okay. We're here now. It's going to be fine."

He looked up at me with his chubby face, "Pwomise?"

"Promise," I said. I glared at everyone else. Monkey and Mantis, we're getting a kick out of this. Snickering and spitting everywhere. Crane was pretending he didn't see a thing (I know how you work). Viper smiled sweetly. Shifu looks…proud? I don't know what he's doing. Po looks at me…with…I…is he? Is he admiring me? The thought alone makes me frown in embarrassment and look away.

Recovering my lost dignity, I look at Crane, "In fact, Master Crane. Go ahead and fly up to check out the situation," I ordered. He nodded and bolted to the skies. The group and I watched as he flew up, I took a small glance towards Master Shifu, who had nothing to say. I stared at the Kung-Fu master in the sky. And almost as soon as he flew up, he barreled back down. It almost seemed like he was going to crash, but I knew better. Crane pulled up just enough distance, so he could land softly. No matter how many times he does this, Po always seems to jump.

Startled, Po cleared his throat, "Did you see anything?"

"Yes," Crane nodded, "It's actually just a little far up ahead. Um-be ready."

Well, that was ominous. I snapped back ahead to see an ox stalk up to us. He's certainly been through some rough times, as he was covered in scars from head to hoof. He was, of course, shirtless with a piece of clothing for pants. My biggest fear right now is if they're going to fall off. He looked a lot like Master Ox only more…ugly. He has an army of dogs, cats, and basically anything with teeth and claws. At least he's not racist, but they're all male so~

"That's him!" the panda pointed angrily as I sat him down.

"No one else seems to be hurt," noted Mantis, "Just really scared."

"Go hide," I said to the cub, "we'll get your frie—" I was interrupted by a shrill cry of fear.

My heart stopped and now, I have a new fear.

"STRIPY BABY!"

I look at the ox who was now accompanied by the crying figure…of Lei Lei. He was big enough to complete restrain Lei Lei with no chance of escaping. I was furious! The tall piece of shit must have known my relationship with Lei Lei, judging from his smartass grin. This must be the cubs friend.

"Let her go!" I growl, clenching my fists. Po must have said my name five times, but I paid no attention to him. I bare my teeth and I take a step. Just as my foot landed on the ground, about twenty soldiers stepped in front of him, all grinning with unsettling eyes.

"How about…no," replied the ox. His grin gradually began to infuriate me. He held Lei Lei closer to his ugly ass face. "And 'Stripy Baby'? HA! What a stupid name."

As soon as I was about to respond, Po interjected, "In that case, what's yours? The 'Big Bad and Ugly'?" Not one of his better jokes but I appreciate his—

"DON'T MOCK ME!" the ox shouted. He brought his broadsword dangerously close to Lei Lei.

I snarled, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"GIVE ME HIM!"

"WHOM?!" I pleaded.

"You know who," he said, terrifyingly calmly.

Po shuffled in between us, "Just hand over Lei Lei and we'll talk about."

A leopard soldier interrupted, "What if we stay like this?" Another, holding a spear, gave a quizzical look. "Think about it, the more we stand here, the more I get to look at this sexy piece of ass." He finished his sentence with a whistle and a disgusting lick of the lips aimed at me.

I heard Po growl, which I didn't know pandas could do. I glanced at Po, but he didn't look back. Why was he acting like this? He seems very different than his usual child-like persona.

Shifu turns to Po, "Maybe he's talking about you? The guy he wants, I mean."

"I don't think so," he replied with a shake of his head.

It feels like we've been standing here for an eternity. The orange sky had turned dark to the clouds that happened to perfectly portray the tension right now. Crowds of citizens have begun to make their way back to the palace. The young panda is still clinging to Po's leg. I must do something, but what? What would be a good move? One wrong choice and it could mean death for Lei Lei. Conflicting thoughts and immense decisions wrecked my brain, only making the ringing worse. I clutch my head in an attempt to ease the pain but was unsuccessful.

I feel a paw on my back, "You ok?" Po asked.

I shrug his paw away, "Yeah, just got a headache from this asshole." I don't normally I don't swear out loud, but I'm at the end of my rope with this dick. Po was obviously taken back but then nodded in agreement.

The ox groaned, "This is BORING ME! JUST SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE! I KNOW YOUR LISTENNING TO ME!" This time he glances around the village, seemingly yelling at nothing. When he turns his attention back in our direction, his eyes widen.

I follow his gaze to the crowd. They were all looking in the direction of the palace yet not at it. I realized that they are starting to disperse at the middle. A hooded figure can be seen between the masses. I can't make out the animal; however, their thin long black tail is an indication that they are a feline. Time seems to slow as I observe the figure. They have a black overcoat that resembles a cloak. Red stripes are decorated around the wrists, on the rim of their hood, and on the back of their cloak. Their cloak is adorned with orange decorations that reminds me of small fires. Their undershirt, that was only visible near the top where the cloak isn't completely buttoned up, was white with buttons and pockets and black pants. They were wearing black gloves and boots, not very maneuverable if you ask me. But what was most curious was the cloth covering their mouth. Whomever they were, they did not want to be noticed. Although the figure looked male; I did not want to make assumptions. He was also accompanied by a sword on his left hip and two bows strapped on his back.

Master Shifu's voice broke my train of thought, "Po, stop him."

Po nodded and put a paw in front of the figure, "Hey, buddy, I appreciate the courage but—"

The feline shoved his arm away and kept walking. They walked past us without stopping. Master Shifu went to get them but was held back by Po. Shifu glared up at him but Po continued to stare at the feline.

Suddenly, they broke into a sprint. Barreling towards certain doom, they either had a great plan or they were suicidal. The perverted soldier smirked at his friend, but his friend didn't look too confident. Rolling his eyes, the first soldier charged at the attacker with a thrust of his spear. As if it was calculated, the attacker side stepped, grabbed the weapon, and hit the soldier in the face with the shaft. The impact must've been immense because the soldier fell to the ground in one hit. I saw terror in the henchman's eyes as the warrior brought the spear up…

…and plunge it into the helpless man's gut.

It's not like I've never seen blood before; however, the ruthless murder I just witnessed was chilling. I shielded the younger cub's eyes by holding him close to my chest. An agonizing shriek erupted from the scumbag as he was still alive. Instead of finishing the job, the stranger looked up at their next victim. Three more came at the hooded cat. One had two short blades, another with an axe, and one more with a sword. A smaller movement caught my vision, the warrior's tail. It was twitching side to side horizontally. They was enjoying this.

It seemed it was only mere moments but five more fell dead, painting the path red with blood. The first victim finally lay silent, he must have lost too much blood. I didn't recognize how fast they were moving until all the soldiers are either dead or went into hiding. Corpses lie on the ground with slits on throats, gashes on stomachs, heads beaten inward, and even beheadings.

"Monkey, Crane, Viper. Get everyone into the palace until this is over," Po urged,"...please?"

They nodded and left.

"That man is deranged," Shifu stated. I saw the murderer's ear twitch, they heard him. But other than that, they gave no indication of giving a shit and focused on the kidnapper. They rolled his shoulders forward and went into a fighting stance. Their fists held up and his shoulders loose.

"Nah ah ah," the ox coaxed, "You don't want to break your code, do you?"

Code? What the hell was he talking about? That didn't matter, all that mattered was Lei Lei. He was either trying to get himself killed or he wanted to be ripped apart. I heard a low growl originate from the stranger. They dropped their fists and stood up straighter. Silent, just like the atmosphere.

Po was the first to talk, "Alright, you have him, now please paw over Lei Lei,"

"I DON'T WANT _HIM_!" He burst.

Lei Lei was in tears. She must be terrified.

"OH, SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" He continued, "I WANT HIM DEAD! ONCE HE IS DEAD, I CAN RESUME MY RANK IN MY ORDER!"

"Oh, shut UP!" the stranger spat back, throwing his arm in the air.

A knife appeared in the arm holding Lei Lei, shouting in pain, the kidnapper dropped her. The stranger, who was clearly a male due to the voice, slid underneath the ox and caught Lei Lei. As he slid under the ox with Lei Lei, he grabbed his tail and the momentum launched him up. In the air, he bounced off the ox's head and did a 180-back flip, landing in front of me.

…WHAT THE FUCK?!

He stuck out Lei Lei; I instantly take her in my arms.

Po nodded, "Thank you."

I looked at the hooded feline. I must be on the verge of tears; Lei Lei is safe in my arms and it was thanks to this stranger who could have let us deal with it. Although I don't approve of his tactic, I am just happy Lei Lei is safe.

"I can't thank you enough," I quietly mumbled. The sun was finally making its way through and I can see the male's eyes. They were…peculiar, to say the least. It was like déjà vu. Nonetheless he just killed multiple people without mercy; however, I almost felt comfort in his eyes. The kind of comfort you would have when seeing someone you trust. Not just a friend, but on a higher level. They also seemed…nostalgic, as if sad. Half closed, relaxed, he moved to pat Lei Lei's head. I let him, I trusted him, and I had no fucking clue why.

He looked at Shifu and…FLIPPED HIM OFF!?

"What's up, douche bag?" he hissed.

"Excuse me, but I believe I deserve more respect than that," Shifu spat back.

So, they know each other or at least the former did.

"Fuck you assassin scum!" yelled the ox, knife out of his arm. He started breathing heavily with his broadsword clenched in his fist. "I'm going to kill you and bring your head on a stake to the grandmasters."

The stranger turned and stalked up with his arms outstretched to the sides.

"Bring it on you ugly son of a bitch!"

I stumble back, my head swirling. My lungs feel like they just collapsed on themselves. My head feels like it is going to break apart.

I felt Po hold me up, "Ti! What's wrong?"

"Stripy Baby?" Lei Lei called.

I groan, the ringing too loud to even hear my thoughts. I open my eyes to see the two at it like rivals. The hooded figure had minor gashes and tears on his clothes. The ox was far worse with most of his scar reopened and bruises and stabs and he just wasn't looking too hot. It was obvious that he was getting furious. The ox threw his head up in a fit of rage and charged at all fours. The assassin, apparently, did the same. As they were about to collide, the feline jumped up and land a punch. The ox diverted at the right time; he still got the tip of his right horn punched off, however.

So, it's clear that the assassin knows Kung Fu and is decent at it. He also knows his way around, pretty much every weapon. Now behind him, the assassin pulls out his bow and fires five consecutive shots at the ox's back. The ox turned around and was kneed the jaw causing him to fall on his back.

"This-this wasn't how it was supposed to end," the ox panted. He sounded lightheaded, probably from the blood loss. He clenched his teeth in pain as the victor climbed onto his torso.

The assassin was crouching on his chest, "That's too bad," he began, "You were a cute one. You would have been a lot of fun to play with if you weren't so focused on killing me. Although, it's not too late." The feline moved next to the ox's ear and whispered something. I couldn't hear due to the amount of ringing in my head. I saw the ox shake his head and spit on his face. Taken aback, the assassin wiped his face and killed him with his…paw. I gave up on figuring this guy out.

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

It was almost normal. Everything was back to the way it was. In fact, Master Monkey suggested that we have lunch over at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. He said it wanted to ease everybody's minds, but he wasn't fooling me, I knew he was trying to get that sale on soup only for the masters'. It did help though, to see everyone laughing and watching children come up to give us hugs and Po's insistence to his fathers that he was not trying to impress any girls. That was fun to watch. I have no clue why they kept glancing at me, though. If there was something on my face they should have told me.

Anyways, we were making our final steps up the stairs and we swing open the doors to the Hall of Heroes. I see a tiger standing patiently in front of a portrait of a Kung Fu master. He was wearing your average white shirt with no buttons and a grayish pair of pants. He was wearing basic sandals and that was it. He stood there with almost a look of content. Sensing our presence, he shifted over to look at us and his face lit up in a happy glow of joy.

Then Shifu spoke up, "Sir, there are no visiting hours…at all. Please come by, later."

He stands silently before saying, "It's later."

Po, Monkey, and Viper barrel over in laughter.

"Besides, I'm not here for you," he started again, "I'm here for Tigress."

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you need?"

His face faded into disappointment, "Don't you recognize me? It's me."

"Ty."


End file.
